


jasmine green.

by cha_lan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha_lan/pseuds/cha_lan
Summary: Nothing could make you happier than the knowledge you’re flying home after much too long. Wait, no, there’s actually one more thing to which you find yourself anticipating more.Alternatively, the fragrant scent of green tea evokes the memory of home.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader
Kudos: 10





	jasmine green.

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: fluff (to prevent spoilers, that’s all I’m saying).
> 
> No warnings.
> 
> *originally posted to my tumblr on 210123 as part of my Teacup Collection

“The airport, please.”

The taxi driver nods their head at your request, the signal rhythmically clicking to pull out onto the street.

You lean back against the headrest, training your eyes out of the window. It’s drizzling outside today; the fresh smell of rain permeates through the cab mixed with the floral jasmine-scented car freshener. It’s a calming combination, allowing you to sit back and watch the streetlights flutter as you drive by. The dots of rain on the car’s windows glow each time you pass a lamp.

The sky is grey, dark. The low rain clouds loom in the distance, rolling into town as far as the eye can see. But they don’t dampen your mood. Instead, you feel tranquil; nothing but ease is flowing through your veins. Your heart beats with anticipation.

Amidst the gentle sound of classical music playing on the early-morning radio to fill up the quietness of the drive, the little taxi pulls upfront to the airport.

The automatic sliding glass doors welcome other travellers inside as you collect your luggage from the trunk. You thank your driver one last time and wave goodbye to them.

The inside of the airport isn’t as chaotic as you’re used to seeing. At five in the morning, there are some people scattered about—some are buying tickets at the automatic kiosks, some are lining up for the baggage check-in, some are sitting and drinking some coffee at the small cafe located in the corner.

You make your way to the luggage claim, following the required steps and signing the required papers. The whole time, your mind is buzzing, despite it being barely dawn. All you can think about is how you’re heading home.

You eventually find yourself waiting at your gate and then finally in line to board your flight after it’s announced. And before you know it, you’re sat in your designated seat on the plane, ready for take-off. It’s a window seat, allowing you to see the beginnings of the golden sunrise peeking up from the horizon.

It’s still drizzling; the tiny raindrops patter on the plane’s windows, tinted a slight orange from the sun ascending in the sky, now visible in the far distance like a fiery yolk in the egg whites that are the surrounding misty clouds.

You think you’re lucky enough to have the row to yourself, yet at the last minute, a young man takes the seat beside you.

He’s handsome, you’ll admit that to yourself, but he seems flustered.

You gently clear your throat before asking him, “Are you alright?”

The male turns his head to look at you once he hears your question.

“Ah, yes, yes,” he says, getting settled in the seat after securing his bag in the overhead compartment. “I nearly missed the final boarding call announcement. But luckily, I made it.” He gently smiles.

The safety instructions from the staff begin to resound from the speakers above, interrupting your attempt at creating a reply.

The engines begin to come to life as the plane steers in the direction of the runway, preparing for take-off.

The sunlight is now shining through the opposite side of the plane. The radiant glow of the plane’s interior catches your attention. Your eyes land on your neighbour’s profile backlit from the golden rays, but you pull your gaze away before he can notice you glancing at him.

“Are you heading home?” you hear from the voice to your left.

You smile at the reminder and nod your head, adding, “It’s been a while. I’ve been away for my job.”

The boy hums, “It’s the opposite for me. I was here to visit my family, but now I’m heading back to work.” His bangs fall into his eyes as he leans his head back into the seat. He lifts a hand to brush his hair from his forehead before saying, “But I’m happy for you. You seem really excited.”

Your heart warms at the stranger’s words. “I am,” you say, flashing him another smile.

You find yourself becoming drowsier from being awake so early in the morning. You take one last look out of the window before allowing yourself to close your eyes, leaning into the wall of the plane. Eventually, you manage to doze off; the last thing you remember is the dinging of the seatbelt sign removed from overhead.

You’re not sure how much time passes when you find yourself rousing to the sunlight beaming through the window next to you. Your body feels warm from the illuminating rays dancing on your lap.

“Good timing.”

You carefully rub your eyes and comb your fingers through your hair a bit before eyeing the boy sat next to you. His plastic tray is down with two little packets of sesame-honey crackers sat upon it.

“The stewardess came by with snacks already, but she should be coming back, doing another round for drinks. Here,” he takes one of the translucent packages and hands it to you as you lower your own tray.

“Thank you,” you respond, your voice crackles slightly at your grogginess.

The stewardess returns to your row with her cart of drinks moments later.

The boy sat next to you makes his order first.

“Do you have jasmine green tea, by any chance?”

The woman shakes her head, “Just regular green tea, unfortunately.”

The male proceeds to tell her that the alternative is fine. She places the tea bag in a styrofoam cup followed by hot water.

He turns to you after taking his drink, “Are you going to have anything?”

Your eyes are fixated on the teabag, slowly changing the colour of the water as it floats on the surface.

“I’ll have the same thing, please,” you say, watching the stewardess make the same preparations for you.

“You like green tea?” the stranger asks once you both have your drinks.

A smile spreads across your features once more, “Yes. It reminds me of my boyfriend.” Your eyes move to the view out of the window, already picturing your destination in the distance. “It reminds me of home.” You take a hesitant sip, careful not to burn your tongue. “By the way, I don’t think I got your name?”

“Right, sorry,” the boy’s smile reaches up to his eyes, “I’m Joshua.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” you reply after introducing yourself.

“Likewise.”  
  
  


Junhui scans the sea of people. His eyes land on each vaguely-familiar mop of hair, but his heart is set on finding one in particular. He glances upwards for the nth time to check the list of arrivals, hoping to see your flight added to the list. His hand fidgets by his side as he resists the urge to check his phone in his pocket yet again.

Once he does see your flight appear on the board, he doesn’t wait to head as close to the arrivals gate as he can.

Soon enough, he sees you before you spot him. You’re stepping through the gate, walking next to someone he doesn’t recognize. The attendant by the doors appears to be signalling where the baggage claim is located. However, you don’t seem interested as you simply thank them and head off in an opposite direction.

Jun’s heart doesn’t fail to soar at the sight of you weaving your way through the crowd. He watches you scan the room until your eyes find his.

And when you do see him, you run to him.

Your boyfriend braces himself for your impact, arms tightening around your smaller frame once you collide with him.

“You’re home,” his voice is hushed, but you hear it loud and clear over the airport’s bustling surroundings.

“I’m home,” you repeat, your grip around Jun not wavering. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he doesn’t hesitate to reply. “Come on, let’s go wait for your bags.”

“No, I want to hug you for a bit longer. Let’s wait until we hear the signal from the conveyor belt.”

Junhui smiles, feeling the kiss you place on his jawline.

“Okay,” he whispers, leaning down to give you a proper kiss for the first time upon your arrival.

The two of you remain standing like that: basking in each other’s embrace. It’s like a breath of fresh air—the feeling of being reunited with Jun—compared to the recycled oxygen from the plane ride.

The sun is now setting as you leave the airport with your rolling suitcase in one hand and Jun’s palm in your other one. The sky is painted with breathtaking saturations of peach-pink and honey-yellow, but the sight of your boyfriend beside you for the first time in months is what you prefer to admire.

He glances down at you, catching you in the act of admiring him.

“Whatcha looking at?” he asks with an eyebrow quirked.

“Nothing,” you mumble. “Just happy to be home.”

You squeeze Jun’s warm hand in yours, and the boy beams a smile even warmer in return.


End file.
